To Infinity and Beyond
by allycat22
Summary: Emma and Killian take Henry to Disneyland and the pirate gets to experience the world outside of Storybrooke and encounter many characters and rides along the way. Slight language.


To Infinity and Beyond

CSCSCSCS

This fic is largely dedicated to my lovely Liz who has put up with my procrastinating and writer's block and overall failure to finish this in a timely fashion. Thank you dear because without your push this would still be unfinished!

CSCSCSCS

As the family of three approached the open gates an excited gasp left the little boy's mouth, "We're actually _here!_" He had stopped walking to stare in amazement at the 'Welcome' sign along with the man next to him. "Bloody brilliant," he whispered to himself.

Emma had continued walking until she realized her boys weren't with her anymore and had turned around, frowning at the loss on either side of her. "Henry? Killian?" When she looked back and saw their faces she couldn't help the smile that bloomed, they were both staring in awe. Slowly, trying not to break their spell, she reached into her purse and pulled out her camera.

A bright flash pulled the two boys out of their stupor, "Hey!" They yelled simultaneously. "Lass, what is the meaning of the flashing device already?"

"Yeah mom," Henry joined in. "I thought pictures were for special locations and characters only? That's what _you_ told us anyways."

There was no holding back her smirk, "Well, I would have resisted but the two of you had the exact same expression on. It's like when grooms see the bride for the first time- you were both in total awe of this and we're not even there yet."

Killian shrugged and moved forward to take her left hand, "What do you mean we're not there yet? It clearly says 'welcome' in the flowers."

Lacing her fingers through his familiar warmth spread through her, "We still have to get through all the security. C'mon kid, this was your idea in the first place!"

Henry ran back over to his mom, "I can't believe we're actually here! Disneyland mom! The happiest place on earth!"

A laugh escaped Emma's smiling lips and she ruffled her son's hair. "Just wait until you see inside. And Cinderella's castle."

"Not the real one though."

Both adults laughed, "No. Not the real one. But I still like to think this one is pretty amazing."

After they had finally made it through the security checkpoints Emma squeezed Killian's hand and watched Henry take in the park. His face was priceless and it gave her one more reason to be grateful he had come to find her so long ago. He was practically vibrating with excitement and anticipation and the map he held in his hands was already straining under his hands' tight grip.

"Where to first?" she asked.

"Well, I have to get as many autographs as I can. On principle of this being Disneyland," he justified. Emma shot him an amused glance but allowed him to continue, "And we all need mouse ears."

Killian, who had been trying to contain his own anticipation and curious stares, turned his head sharply towards the boy. "I'm sorry, we all need what? I thought," he mouthed the word magic, "only worked in Storybrooke?"

He looked extremely affronted by the giggles that erupted from his two companions. Emma was the first to calm down and gave him an apologetic smile, "Sorry. They're not _actual_ mouse ears, they're hats. It's the trademark thing here because of Mickey- remember the movies we watched?"

Realization dawned on his features, "The mouse with the red trousers, correct? He was the first character yes?"

"Yes. So hats with his ears are the trademark souvenirs." She tugged his hand and put her arm around Henry to lead them to the shop. "Henry go ahead and find a book and pen and we'll meet you by the hats."

An excited "Okay!" was all that was left as his mop of brown hair disappeared into the crowd of children mulling over their toy selection. Grinning at his excitement, Emma turned back to look at Killian whose expression was still one of wonderment.

"This really is crazy, darling." He allowed himself to be pulled towards the direction the hats she had been talking about, curious about what a hat with mouse ears would actually entail.

Emma released his hand to go through the rack and smirked widely when she found the perfect one. She placed a typical Minnie themed one on her head and turned around, keeping his behind her back. "What do you think?"

He smiled, "You look lovely as ever dear Emma." When she made no move back towards the rack he raised an eyebrow, "Am I to assume you've already picked mine and are being _sneaky_ or am I being left out of the hat club?"

"You have to promise you'll wear it, at least part of today."

"That does not sound like a safe option for me or my pride."

Emma widened her eyes and pouted, "Please, _Captain_."

A small growl left his throat, "You're playing dirty, lass." She maintained her pout and moved closer to him, looking up at him through her lashes. "Alright, alright, I promise."

The hat she revealed from behind her back made Killian bite back a smile and groan, "You bloody wench."

"Hey, watch it! There are kids around!"

"You're really going to make me wear that? In public? You already made me leave the hook in the hotel!"

Her blue eyes rolled in a familiar pattern, "The hook would never have gotten past security. And yes, you promised. I think it's pretty fitting considering your former occupation and everything."

Standing up on her toes she placed the hat on his head and bit her lip against the laugh threatening to escape. Suddenly Henry appeared at Emma's side with a small autograph book and Mickey Mouse pen in hand.

"Nice hat Killian!" He smiled genuinely up at the pirate.

"See! Even Henry likes it."

Henry looked up at Killian, "Of course! It's the pirate Mickey hat. It even has the jolly roger symbol."

Sighing and shaking his head he grinned at the duo in front of him, "Fine. The hat stays. Lad, go pick out your own."

Emma bit her lip and smiled at Killian, "Thanks for being a good sport."

His hand snaked around her waist and he brought his lips down to hers for a brief moment, "It's my pleasure, princess."

In the next moment, after Emma had scowled at the detested nickname, Henry had reappeared with the classic Mickey hat. "Ready?"

The three went up the register where Emma paid in the ridiculous price for their souvenirs with a smile because Henry's enthusiasm and Killian's eagerness to see everything.

Henry pulled out the map and looked at the different lands and rides, "Can we do the teacups first?" His hazel eyes were shining with joy, "That's a classic ride here, right?"

"We can do whatever you want kid, the park just opened and we can stay all day."

The smile he'd been wearing seemed to double in size as he lead the way with the map held out in front of him. Emma shook her head and took Killian's hand again, following closely behind their navigator.

"This place really is quite spectacular," Killian kept looking around with eyes nearly as wide as Henry's. "And it's all for the enjoyment of youth?"

"It is isn't it?" Emma had been here when she was in her early twenties but it hadn't been the same. "It's _technically_ geared towards kids but I know Walt Disney- the creator of all this- wanted it to be a place for the kid inside of all of us."

He looked up at Cinderella's castle and couldn't fight the astonishment that slid across his features, "Well, this realm may not have magic but it does have certain magical quality to it."

Sighing she rested her head on his shoulders, "We make do."

CSCSCSCS

They three walked through the relatively quiet streets of Disneyland when the finally arrived at the desired ride. "Let's get in line, it's not too bad yet which is nice." The line moved fairly quickly and soon they were all sitting in the giant plastic teacup.

Killian was staring around bemusedly and glanced over at Emma, "So what exactly are we doing in a giant drink, lass."

Laughing, Emma grabbed hold of the circle in the middle, "Spinning."

Suddenly the ride lurched to life and Killian moved to steady himself on the circle Emma was holding. They began to spin with the regular movements of the ride and he was holding up well. _This isn't too bad._ Then Emma and Henry began to turn the center circle and the spinning turned twofold. _This is bad._ He grabbed hold of the side of the cup and focused hard on his lap. When everything stopped moving he bolted from the cup and made his way to a nearby bench to sit down.

When Emma sat down beside him and rubbed his back he finally lifted his head, "No more spinning." She bit her lip and nodded, allowing him to get his bearings again.

"Henry, why don't we try something um," she glanced over at the pirate. "Something slower."

Pulling the map out of his small backpack he concentrated on finding his next goal, "How about 'It's a Small World'?"

"Perfect." She turned back to Killian, "There's no real movement on this, we're in little boats and we won't go fast at all."

He looked affronted, "It doesn't matter if it's _fast_. I just don't like the spinning."

Emma raised her eyebrows but didn't push, "Well you look like you're back to normal so let's get a move on."

The line for Small World had a lot of little kids but moved relatively quickly as it was still early morning. They once again loaded themselves into the ride and Emma closed her eyes and released a sigh.

Noticing her behavior Killian leaned in to whisper, "Not your favorite ride lass?"

She shook her head, "Not really. But Henry wants it and everyone has to experience this at least once. It's like a Disney right of passage."

"Whatever you say," though his eyebrow remained raised and the amused smirk never left his lips.

"Oh!" Emma turned back towards him, "Just so you know, they different people and lands and whatever are all different parts of this world. Different countries and languages and all that so that's sort of the theme."

Killian had started at her outburst, "Okay. That makes sense with the name I guess."

The boat began to rock along and they entered the dark tunnel, then the music started playing and a small groan left Emma's mouth the same time Henry bounced happily in his seat.

"_It's a world of laughter, a world of tears_

_It's a world of hope, and a world of fear_

_There's so much that we share_

_That it's time we're aware_

_It's a small world after all_

_It's a small world after all_

_It's a small world after all…"_

Henry was singing along halfway through the ride and Killian was so amazed at the different examples of people around the world that Emma was left to suffer alone. The song was going to be stuck in her head for days. She looked to her right to see Henry's beaming face and her annoyance ebbed. _He's so excited to be here. With me._

When the ride ended and they unloaded off their little boat Henry continued to hum the tune and Emma couldn't help but smile softly. "Hey kid, want to try your first roller coaster?"

Turning towards the big mountain Henry stared for a bit then faced his mom, "Let's dot it." His expression was one of fierce determination and Emma could tell he was horribly nervous.

"You sure Henry?"

He nodded, "I want to do _everything_." Marching off towards the Matterhorn he squared his shoulders and led their little group once again.

"Quite the determined little lad. Like his mother."

A grin blossomed on Emma's face, "He's very determined. I think he's been planning this trip since he was little and is trying to squeeze as much as he can in."

Killian through his arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple, "And you're going to give him as much as you can." He led her along the path Henry created through the thickening crowds. "What is a roller coaster?"

"It's," Emma leaned into his side as she contemplated the explanation. "You're in a cart, sort of like the ones in a mine but safer and with multiple carts all attached. And they carts all move along a track that's already set and stays the same. It's really fast and there are lots of twists and turns and drops. None of the ones here will do a loop but others do."

Pressing his tongue to the side of his cheek he contemplated her words, "So no spinning?"

A laugh bubbled out from her lips, "Nope. No spinning."

"Then we should be fine."

Henry had already claimed a spot in line and was fidgeting slightly as he stared up at the ride and heard the screams echo throughout. "This wait is going to be long," he whined.

Ruffling his hair again Emma followed his eyes, "Gives you time to prepare, just don't psych yourself out. It's not too scary I promise."

"Are we going to go upside down?" His tone was casual but the crease in his forehead and slight frown gave away just how scared he was.

"Not even once. This is pretty basic, all of the ones in this park are. I heard they have one that does a loop over in California Adventure but we're not going there this time."

A relieved sigh left Henry and his shoulders relaxed slightly, "Don't worry lad. You survived the teacups. I don't think any other contraption here could possibly be worse."

Henry laughed lightly and shot Killian a grateful smile, "I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right! I'm always right, just ask your mum," he winked.

Scoffing loudly, Emma rolled her eyes. "You are _not_ always right."

"Keep telling yourself that, love." He received a light punch to the shoulder. "Always with the violence! I'm lucky it wasn't my head again."

Rolling her eyes again and biting back her smile Emma turned back forward and moved along with the line.

The closer they got to the front of the line the more Henry's nerves began to show and Emma tried everything she could to calm him down and had even offered for them to just try a different ride. Killian was right though, he was as determined as she was and refused to miss out on this ride because he was scared. _He's braver than I'd have been at 12,_ she thought.

When it came time for them to get on the ride Emma took the front seat to herself and Killian and Henry settled back behind her. Neither one had been eager to sit in the front and nor did they want to sit alone, so they buckled themselves in and Emma grinned as the ride lurched forward.

They turned in the ride and the track began to click beneath them as they climbed up in the dark and she felt the excitement build in her stomach. Killian and Henry were both clinging to the railings inside their cart and Henry was shaking. Then they reached the top and the first little drop happened: Killian let out a surprised yelp, Henry yelled, Emma laughed and the ride twisted them off down the mountain. The two boys were reacting perfectly to the yetis jumping out and the sudden turns and drops and Emma laughed at how childlike and perfect it was the entire time. By the end of the ride, after being splashed lightly with water, both Henry and Killian were all smiles and talking over one another about how much fun they had had.

"Mom! We _have_ to go on more roller coasters!"

"The lad is right, Emma. That was brilliant!"

"When the twist happened and then we just dropped!"

"And when the yeti came out of nowhere and it looked like we were going to fly off the edge!"

They continued to recount their adventure as they got off the ride and she decided this was moment worthy of a picture. Emma pulled out her camera and asked a passing dad to take their picture. Henry stood on her right with his arm around her waist and Killian's arm was draped around her shoulders on her left and the smile she wore was so genuine it couldn't be wiped away even after the flash clicked.

CSCSCSCS

"Henry, what do you say we try and gill your autograph book a bit then grab some lunch back on Main Street?" Emma pulled their hats back out and smirked at Killian's small glare.

At Emma's suggestion Henry nodded his head enthusiastically, "Who should we go meet?"

"Well," she hummed lightly. "Why don't try and find the main mouse himself?"

Eyes wide, Henry exclaimed his excitement and yanked out the map again. His brown eyes raced across the layout until he frowned slightly. "It doesn't say where he is!"

Killian peered over his shoulder to try and help. "Well, perhaps he walked around- and he'll be rather small, aye? Won't he be difficult to find?"

Biting her lip against the amused giggle that threatened to explode, Emma pulled the map from their hands and folded it back up. "We need to go to Toon Town, Mickey and Minnie and their friends will be there." She put her arm through Killian's and began to lead the way. "And um…" she glanced up at the pirate. "He's not a _real_ mouse. It's a person in a big costume."

A small grin danced across his lips at her more old-fashioned display of affection, one she had picked up from his inability to completely let go of old habits. "Interesting. You lot think _my_ realm is strange and yet grown adults run around as giant rodents here."

"Shut up!" There was no heat behind her words as amusement flitted behind her eyes.

Finally arrived at Toon Town Emma watched as Henry looked every which way trying to take in each lopsided building and cartoon representation it offered.

The three of them made their way through the little town, Emma snapping photos when Henry prompted her. A sudden rush of emotion washed through her when her son grabbed Killian and forced him to stand and smile in front of one of the houses with him, arms around each other. _Like a father._

Henry met Goofy, the Chipmunks, Donald and Daisy, Pluto, and they were now in line to get a picture with and autograph from Mickey and Minnie. Emma ruffled Henry's hair as he stood on his toes to try and see over the kids in front of him.

"Patience lad."

"But it's Mickey!" he exclaimed. "He basically _is_ Disney!"

Killian raised his eyebrows and smirked. "Aye. But we've all got to wait. Patience will get you what you want in the end. " He threw a wink at Emma who had to try and control the light blush working its way across her cheekbones.

Henry, oblivious to Killian's flirtation, turned his head to his mom with an excited gleam in his eyes. "Mom, why don't you and Killian get your picture taken with Mickey and Minnie?"

"Why?"

"Because," he grinned. "You're both," he mouthed fairytale, "characters and couples!"

A bark of laughter erupted from Killian but Emma could only stare, dumbstruck, at her son's words, "Um…."

"C'mon lass." Killian's eyes were full of amusement as he leaned close, "Let's give the lad what he wants. This land's fairytale with a real one."

_He just called us a fairytale- one that comes true. _How could she say no? Her son was smiling brightly at her and Killian's fingers were lightly caressing the small of her back coaxingly. His hand was so warm and familiar that Emma found herself unconsciously leaning into his touch before she could catch herself and he smirked.

"Alright, fine!" she conceded. "I hate it when you two gang up on me," she grumbled.

Smug smiles met her complaint and Henry went back to staring ahead of them in line, clutching his autograph book to his chest. Killian pulled her into his side and kissed her temple before being his lips to her ear. "You love every second of me and Henry teaming up."

Her eyes darted over to him briefly, "How would possibly know that?"

"We've been over this before, open book love." He pulled back to look at her blue eyes, "It's something you were afraid he wouldn't have because of what's happened between you and his father. Because the three of you will never be a three and you never thought you would find someone who could accept you both. But you _love_ him and me together. You _love_ that he and I are more than acquaintances or obligations." He kissed her forehead, "You love it almost as much as you love the three of us together." _As a family_ he left off.

Emma bit her bottom lip but her eyes were filled with emotion, "Thank you." She didn't want to presume anything by reading too far between the lines but everything he said was true for her. They were a three. Neal may be Henry's father but Killian was fast becoming something more."

"Anytime, Emma."

She turned her attention back to the line in front of them, which as decreased in length since the last time she had looked up.

"We're _so close_!" Henry moaned.

Ten minutes later Emma was snapping a picture of her smiling son between the two giant mice.

"Okay mom," he walked over and held out an expectant hand. "Your turn!"

Before she could think of some last minute excuse to avoid having her picture taken Killian had grabbed her hand and yanked her over with a wide grin. "Nice try lass."

Emma couldn't suppress the laugh that escaped and she complied with his insistence. Killian put his arm around her waist and they stood between the two characters, smiling brightly as Henry clicked the camera. After she waved goodbye as she walked out. Emma caught Killian's hand and brought it to her mouth for a kiss.

CSCSCSCS

"You want to grab some lunch before we head to Adventureland?"

Both boys nodded their ascent, "Yes, please!"

Their little group walked back through Fantasyland when Emma was struck with an idea. "Hey, Henry!" Is it okay if we stop and meet the characters from _my_ favorite Disney movie?"

Her son's brown eyes met her own and he smiled mischievously, "You mean…"

"Yeah. I mean."

The map reappeared and Henry led Emma and Killian to their stopover destination.

"Where are we going you two? I thought we were getting lunch!" Killian's blue eyes darted between mother and son. "And why are you both looking at each other like that?"

Ignoring his question Emma reached up and kissed his cheek, "Don't worry."

Killian gave her a droll look, "Yes, that was very reassuring lass. We're in an even more foreign land than Storybrooke and you conniving beasts won't tell me where you're leading me! What reason would I have to be worried?"

"'_Conniving beasts'_?" Emma chortled.

Henry ignored the outburst and continued along the path according to his well-worn map.

The minute Killian saw the little green-clad figure he stopped walking, causing Emma, whose hand was still clasped in his own, to stumbled. "No."

"What?"

"No bloody way."

Emma rolled her eyes and tugged on his hand, "Yes way."

He stood firm, "No means no you bloody wench."

"Language!" she admonished. "And c'mon! It's my _favorite story_! You know that it is."

Killian refused to look down at her because he knew she would be giving him the pleading look that he was unable to refuse. "Emma, no."

She tugged on his hand again, "Please!" She bit her lip as his eyes finally met her own, "Killian?"

The battle had been lost the moment it started, "Fine. But you better believe you'll be paying me back for this."

Beaming, Emma nodded and motioned for Henry to continue to lead them forward. Then she leaned in to whisper, "I have a few ways that I'm willing to pay you back with, _Captain._"

He eyed her hungrily and had to stop himself from kissing her senseless then and there, "I should certainly hope so, _Princess_." Emma glared at the hated nickname but kissed him anyways.

Peter Pan was surrounded by a group of kids and was taking pictures with them as asked. He was talking to them about pixies, and how Tinkerbelle would be back any minute but she'd needed to go help with the other pixies. He explained how, if they were in Neverland, he would teach the kids to fly! He even mentioned how often he'd gotten the better of the old codfish, Captain Hook.

Killian shook his head at the actor; _I looked nothing like that as a lad._ His mind drifted back to his time in Neverland, when he used to adventure with the Lost Boys and when he could fly. Emma pulled him out of his reverie by calling his name.

"We're going to take a picture. All three of us." A father with a young girl in a shiny blue dress was holding their camera and smiling slightly at the three of them.

Resigning himself to this he walked over to the group and stood next to Emma, wrapping his arm around her as the man counted to three and the light flashed. He stepped back as Henry got Pan's autograph and shook his hand, waving farewell as they went.

Killian looked at Emma confusedly as she continued along the walls of the attraction, apparently looking for someone. "Lass, we've got to this way. Lunch, remember?"

She waved a hand at him and continued to walk, Henry shrugged his shoulders but followed her and Killian placed an arm around his shoulders to continue with him. "Where do you think she's going?"

"I'm not sure. She doesn't care about Tinkerbelle so I don't know…" Sudden realization hit Henry like a smack to face and he clamped his mouth shut.

"What?"

When he next looked up to find Emma, the same realization Henry had apparently just had also occurred to Killian. "She wouldn't."

"She would."

They found Emma standing near the costumed Hook trying to fight the laughter that bubbled so close to the surface. She seemed impervious to the glare Killian was sending her way and bounced on the balls of her feet.

"We have to."

"No. We really don't"

"We already did part one of you. We _have_ to do part two!"

"I'm telling you we really don't." He sent a look at the fictional representation of himself. _Well, the other one._ "It's a bloody insult to who I am."

Emma linked her fingers through her own and looked up at him through her lashes, "_I know_ how fearsome and brave you are. _I know_ that the real Captain Hook is the farthest thing from a codfish. You already took one with Peter Pan, which is also you and our version is wrong too. Please take one with Hook?"

A sigh escaped his lips and he itched the back of his neck with his wrist, "You promise this is the last one?"

"Cross my heart. Unless there's one you actually want."

He mulled the decision over, "Fine. But you have to be in it with me."

Emma rolled her eyes but handed Henry the camera. They stood on either side of the character and Emma smiled brightly and Killian managed an amused smirk as Henry took the picture. "Great! Here," he handed the camera back to his mom. "I'm going to get his signature too."

After they had finished with Killian's apparent torture they meandered back to Main Street to get lunch.

"Blue Ribbon Bakery sound good?"

"Anything sounds good at this point."

Henry and Emma laughed as they walked through the doors to find a table. "Thanks for putting up with all that."

"It was my pleasure lass." Killian kissed her, running his hand through her hair. "But you still owe me later. And now it's double." His eyes twinkled with unspoken promises.

"You know I never back out of a promise." She widened her eyes innocently but grinned widely. "I always make good on my deals."

CSCSCSCS

When everyone had finished eating and Killian had recovered from his forced interaction with his Disney counterparts, Henry pulled out his trustworthy map and laid it down on their table. "What are the crucial points for the rest of the day?"

Emma's eyes lingered on the various lands before looking back up at her son, "Well, if you want to hit the classic rides we have a bit to do before the show tonight. Why don't we stay on this side," she pointed to the left hand side of the paper, "Then we can to Tomorrowland and finish with my favorite?"

Henry nodded and Killian watched their discussion, he was simply enjoying himself by being with the two of them. What rides he was subjected to meant less than being _on_ them with Emma and Henry.

"Which ones do we need to make sure we go on?" he asked anxiously. Henry was positively determined to fit everything in to this day.

"Well, we need to go on Indiana Jones, Splash Mountain, Thunder Mountain Railroad, and Pirates of the Caribbean. Then in Tomorrowland we need to go on Star Tours and Space Mountain."

Killian perked up at the mention of Pirates, "What was that love?"

"Space Mountain?"

"No, no, no. You definitely mentioned pirates in there somewhere." He smiled enthusiastically, "Are we going to see some _real_ pirates and not the charlatans that impersonate my impressive self."

Rolling her eyes and folding the map back up Emma stood, "They're not real per se, but they are better than Disney's Captain Hook."

Although he was still skeptical, Killian was mildly appeased that _pirates_ had their own ride and that they were better than the tosspot coward running around with his name. _It's a bloody disgrace._

CSCSCSCS

"No, it's not a real ride or anything. We're not _actually_ in danger or on the adventure or anything it's the ride. It sort of simulates the entire experience." Emma's hands gestured in front of her, trying to assist the explanation, "We just sit in the cars, which look like real cars but aren't because the course is set and they don't really get driven, and go through the course. It's kind of like the Matterhorn but there's not as many dips and we don't move as fast."

Killian nodded without really understanding the concept, "So, we're part of the scene from the moving picture but in real life except that it's not _actually_ real and we know this but it's still supposed to be exciting?"

"Basically."

"That sounds rather silly!"

Smirking at him and crossing her arms Emma moved forward with the line. "You say that now but just wait until we're on the ride Mr. Fearless."

Emma was right. Again. Henry and Killian had reacted stupendously to the Indiana Jones course, gasping when they turned sharply and clutching the side of the car when it wobbled and nearly yelling when the rock made its way down towards them. The last drop at the end made Killian shut his eyes and Henry clutch Emma's hand so tight she was sure the circulation was damaged.

"Bloody hell," he was gasping for breath as the stepped off the ride.

"That. Was. Awesome!"

Henry's eyes were wide in excitement, "You enjoyed that?" Emma smiled; it was one of her favorite rides too.

"We basically got to _be_ Indy! It was awesome!"

"You've said that."

"Because it's true."

"Well, I'm glad you two had a wonderful time but I don't think I'm quite recovered, can we please find some fresh air?"

Henry took Killian's hand and led him out of the building so he could lean against a wall and breath deeply. "Roller coasters, yes. Whatever that was, no."

Holding back a laugh and running her hand up and down his back soothingly Emma promised that the next ride would be more towards his favor. "It's your people, _pirates!_ C'mon there's only two little drops but we're in boat-like things so you should feel more at home."

Though his breathing had calmed and his stomach had stopped churning he still eyed her carefully. "Promise?"

"I promise." She held out her hand and grinned at him. "Let's go."

He gripped her hand and squeezed light, following the slight tug as she led him off to the next attraction.

CSCSCSCS

Killian was very skeptical when he first caught sight of the little boats but climbed in after Emma nonetheless. He enjoyed how cool the air was compared to how hot he'd grown from walking around all day. "Well my dear Swan," his eyes flickered around him as they moved forward. "I will say that this is a definite improvement."

Grinning brightly she leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Just wait."

The music started and it was a familiar tune he often hummed while sailing across the blue expanse that had been his home for so many years. Then the first sailors had appeared and he'd been so convinced of their realness that he'd nearly fallen off the floating device. Emma had laughed and grabbed hold of his arm to keep him in his seat. The scenery reminded him of the various ports he'd stopped in over his many years back in the Enchanted Forest, and some of the other realms he'd traversed. "Bloody brilliant," he whispered and kissed Emma's temple.

Henry had a huge smile plastered across his face and was trying to look every which way, so as not to miss a single piece of the pirate ride.

Everything was fine; Killian had survived the drop, which was less taxing than any other ride they'd been on thus far until a familiar face popped out from under a barrel.

"Sparrow!"

Eyes widening at his outburst Emma shushed him immediately. "What are you yelling about?"

"How the bloody hell did they catch Jack Sparrow and wrangle him into working for this attraction center?"

"Theme park," she correctly automatically. When Emma realized what he said she blanched, "Jack Sparrow? _Captain _Jack Sparrow? He's real?"

Killian nodded, slightly confused by her evident bewilderment. "Of course! He's one of the saddest excuses for a captain but a good pirate. Very hard to catch. Cheats at cards though." A small laugh escaped Emma and he glanced back down at her. "What?"

She shook her head, still amazed she could be shocked after everything that her life had turned out to be. "In this world he's a character in a movie. He's played by an actor."

Confusion flitted across his face, "How in the bloody hell does your realm know about Jack, and are able to replicate his likeness but I'm relegated to some prissy good-for-nothing coward with frills?" His voice had risen over the course of his rant and he was almost at normal volume.

Emma shushed him trying to avoid people overhearing him talk about his fairytale identity, "How should I know? This stuff is all still pretty new!"

Not the least bit satisfied with her answer he slumped down into his seat and watched the passing scenes as they floated by. Henry, who had been oblivious to Killian's outburst, was grinning widely as he saw the replica pirates and their town pass by. He let out an surprised yelp when the second drop happened and hopped off the little boat with flourish at the end.

"That. Was. Awesome!" He skipped ahead to the souvenir shop and began hurrying his way through the aisles and shelves. "Can I please get something from here? It's basically a family tradition to be adventurous and piratey."

Ignoring the lump in her throat at the word _family_ Emma raised an eyebrow, "How exactly am I piratey? Killian, and my parents for that matter, happen to be keen on reminding me that I'm a princess."

Henry shrugged, seemingly unconcerned, "Well, you were a thief- which is fine," he insisted when his mom's smile seemed to drop. "And you know how to sword fight and sail and you have your long black coat that you wear during winter."

"Pick whatever you like lad," without either realizing Killian had meandered his way back from the faux gold he'd spotted earlier. When Henry ran off towards the fake swords the pirate smiled. "You know," he said slyly and Emma very nearly groaned at the teasing she could feel coming. "I'd never noticed how your coat seems to match my old one. It's quite the coincidence isn't love?"

"No comment." He smirked, "Don't look at me like that, I had that coat way before I even met you."

"Ah! But you didn't start wearing it regularly until _after_ you'd met me. Admit it love," he grinned cheekily. "You couldn't help yourself even back then could you."

Refusing to give him the satisfaction of a response she unwound herself from his arm and went to join Henry. He merely laughed and shook his head, following shortly behind. _Bloody silly woman._

CSCSCSCS

Over the next few hours the trio went on a few more rides. Henry enjoyed Jungle Cruise but Killian was utterly baffled as to why they didn't have real animals but still jumped when a hippo popped out of the water. Both Henry and Killian were overjoyed to get completely drenched on Splash Mountain and there was no resisting buying the picture with all three of their faces in a grinning screech was they fell towards the pool of water. They eventually made their way across to Tomorrowland around six o'clock when they decided to get some dinner.

"Burgers and fries sound good kid?"

Henry nodded and collapsed down at the table they'd snagged after a family of five had vacated with a screaming toddler. Killian nodded her forward and went to sit with him as she paid for the meals.

Following her son's lead Emma collapsed down and lifted her feet to the seat across from her to relieve the ache that had formed. "As much as I really do love this place, my feet are dying." The two boys made grunts of agreement over their food and she rolled her eyes. _Men and food._

The small rest and meal seemed to energize Henry back to state of constant excitement and he swiveled around to look at the rides around them. "What time is our fast pass for Space Mountain?"

Digging around her purse and producing the three tickets Emma read the times, "Seven thirty. That'll be perfect because we head straight over to see the show."

"Well, we still have a while until we can go so what other rides can we do?" Henry was on the verge of yanking out the map again when Emma piped up.

"Star Tours is a classic ride. You might not like it though," she eyed Killian warily. "It's like a super movie where the seats move and everything is in 3D."

Only Emma, who could read him almost as well as he could read her, saw the slight falter in his expression and the slight dread behind his bright eyes. "No worries Em. We'll be fine. Won't we sir Henry?"

As it turns out Killian was not fine and spent most of the ride with his eyes closed and holding on to Emma's hand like it was his lifeline.

"Never again," he growled once they were out of the building.

Emma had to hold back her laugh and merely rubbed soothing circles on his back. "Don't worry, Killian. Space Mountain is just a plain old roller coaster and you'll like it."

"Whatever you say lass."

She finally managed to pull him away from the wall, but only after Henry had taken a picture of him bent over trying to control his breathing.

CSCSCSCS

When Emma saw the line for Space Mountain she had never been more grateful for the invention of the fast pass. It was hundreds of people long and moving slower than Henry did on a Monday morning. Killian's face was agog at the amount of people waiting.

"All this for one bloody ride?"

Smirking at his disbelief she led her boys to the much short, and much faster, line. "You'll see why when we ride it."

Henry seemed excited but the pirate still appeared skeptical. "I know you say it's your favorite, love, but no one ride could be worth this much excitement." He grinned wickedly, "Well, except maybe m-"

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence!"

Though he heeded her warning, Killian continued to smile cheekily and barked out a laugh when he noticed her pink cheeks. "Why Miss Swan," he whispered. "Are you in agreement with the unfinished sentence?"

His nearness was making her antsy and distracted but she refused to give him the satisfaction of besting her. "No comment."

However, based on the laugh, smile, and kiss on the cheek he bestowed upon her there was no way he hadn't read between the lines.

CSCSCSCS

They had reached the front of the line and were loading into the little sled when Killian voiced his first concern. "Why is it that I still can't see light from the outside? Everything that way is dark."

Emma turned around to grin teasingly, "Because we're not going outside." She ignored his indignant "WHAT!?" and settled back behind Henry to make sure they were all strapped in.

The ride jerked forward and they started in to the tunnel and the climb began.

"I can't see a bleeding thing! How is this safe at all?"

"Shh! Be quiet and enjoy the ride you big baby."

Killian snorted, "Easy for you to say you've-" But his next words were lost as the carts dipped forward and they careened down into the darkness. Emma laughed and held on to a screaming Henry as Killian cursed and yelled from behind her.

The twists jerked them back and forth in their seats and Henry kept gasping when they turned down again as he had no perception of where they were. He laughed and yelled and Emma couldn't stop the smile that had bloomed on her face at the pure _enjoyment_ Henry was having.

When they finally got off the ride Henry was in a daze at how upside down he felt and Killian simply said, "Touché."

Emma laughed and grasped his hand, kissing it quickly, before leading them out of the ride's building.

"All right, it's 7:20 want to head over to the other park so we can get a good spot to watch the show?" Henry nodded and the three walked out of the main gates and across to California Adventure.

Emma showed the man their tickets and they entered the second park and went to the designated area they had researched the night before. After they got situated Emma went off to get them all pretzels and water so they wouldn't starve before dinner.

"Bless, lass." He stole a quick kiss while Henry was engrossed in his pretzel and Emma grinned like a teenager.

"Fanks mom!" Henry grinned through his full mouth and Emma raised an eyebrow at his behavior.

Her son merely smiled on and went back to eating and gulping down water like he hadn't eaten only a few hours ago.

When eight o'clock rolled around the announcer came on preparing them all to quiet down and look at the correct spot.

Then it started.

And for the first time all day Emma was in equal awe as both Killian and Henry. The colors began to shine through the water and the music started to play and Emma was left completely speechless as most of her childhood came to life before her eyes.

Seeing the portrayal of Pocahontas, Ariel, and Buzz Lightyear followed by so many others was astonishing and her eyes widened in amazement the longer it went on. Everything was perfect.

Killian, for his part, was astonished by the fact that water and light could be combined and had stood slack-jawed for the first few minutes. He had looked down at Henry who was craning is neck so as to see more of the show. Then he peered over at Emma and a soft smile appeared on his face. She was the picture of childhood innocence- wide eyed, smiling, and bursting with enthusiasm. He wanted to take a picture but knew it would ruin the moment for her so he tried to imprint the memory of her face into his mind.

When everything came to a close, and applause rang out all throughout the park, Killian pulled her to his side and kissed her temple. "I love you," he murmured.

Confused, but pleased nonetheless, Emma smiled up at him. "I love you too."

"This land may not have magic like the Enchanted Forest but," he pushed a curl out of her eyes. "It does have you. And Henry. And that's better."

Throat constricted with emotion, Emma couldn't find the words to respond so she did what she did best and acted instead of speaking. She kissed him. Not caring that Henry was there, not caring that there were hundreds of people around, she kissed him.

Her arms ran up his arms and wrapped around his neck as she pulled him closer and tried to put every word she couldn't say into the kiss. All her love and trust in him, _in them._ She nipped at his bottom lip and she felt him smile briefly before matching her and sucking on hers. Only when oxygen became essential did she break away, and even then it was only enough so that she could gasp lightly as their foreheads were still touching.

"I love you. So much."

"Love you too lass." He looked into her bright blue eyes and remembered the phrase from earlier that day. "I'll love to infinity and beyond."


End file.
